getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Getter Robo G
The next step in the evolution of the Getter Rays, Shin Getter Robo G was born when Benkei took Getter Robo G deep within the earth to prevent an earlier hijacking incident involving agents of the Dinosaur Empire from repeating itself. When Getter Robo G reached a certain depth, it wrapped itself in an energy cocoon with Benkei still inside. When aliens from the future attempted to destroy Saotome Labs, Shin Getter Robo G intervened and temporarily repelled the invaders (not to be confused with ''Armageddon'''s Invaders). Its fate after the end of the ''Shin Getter Robo'' manga is unknown. It has made an appearance in Getter Robo Daikessen, and a similar Getter seemingly named Getter Shin Dragon (at least according to the english dub of the first episode) has served a major role in Getter Robo Armageddon as well as related media like the Super Robot Wars series. Daikessen In Getter Robo Daikessen, you receive the Shin Getter Dragon in the last stage in the game, stage 21. Here, Shin Getter Dragon was born when Saotome Lab used Getter Robo G as the battery for Getter Emperor. During the process, it mutates into a new form. This version of Dragon could not split into three but three pilots still could pilot the mecha. It incorparates some of Liger's & Poseidon's attacks like shooting a huge missile out of its navel and turning the right arm into a huge drill. The Getter Beam appears in the form of the mech summoning a large gun with a barrel that resembles the head of a Getter Robo. Its final attack is the Shin Shine Spark, which is initiated by Shin Getter Robo G summoning energy around its body. Getter Robo Armageddon Shin Dragon In Armageddon, the enormous beast is initially seen as a rough, jagged beast formed of Getter Robo Gs before disappearing during the bombing of Saotome Labs. 13 years later, Shin Dragon is reawakened when Hayato sends out a Getter Ray burst from his Tower. After it is taken back by Dr. Saotome, the beast changes yet again into a smoother and larger form around the size of an island. After Saotome is defeated, the New Getter Team claim Shin Dragon as their own and Go stays behind in a seeming coma. When Kei and Gai are almost overwhelmed by Invaders, Go reawakens and Shin Dragon changes for the last time; this time simply being Uzara, the guardian of Atlantis with part of a slightly redesigned version of the Shin Getter Robo Gs seen above on top of the body. Its weaponry consists of a Double Tomahawk Boomerang formed by combining two tomahawks together, a Getter Beam fired from the head, unused Getter Cutters, an enormous Getter Beam fired from the stone head, and a Shin Shine Spark. It can also connect to Shin Getter Robo and provide energy for Shin Getter Robo to form the Final Getter Tomahawk, an enormous axe formed of Getter Rays that is capable of slicing clean through the moons of Jupiter. Shin Liger In Armageddon the torso turns into a large drill, Liger's head and legs pop out, and two rockets form around the head. Weaponry includes firing its drill multiple times, and simply drilling through foes. Shin Poseidon In Armageddon the colors on the head are reversed, but is arguably the form that is closest to the original Poseidon. The left hand is replaced with a wrecking ball while the right resembles a large baseball mitt that can form a large electric net. Its other weapon is essentially an enhanced form of Getter Cyclone performed with three fans instead of one. Super Robot Wars In Super Robot Wars D and Z2, Shin Dragon's history and appearances are identical to Armageddon with the exception of Shin Dragon's final form being involved in the events of other series due to the nature of the Super Robot Wars franchise. Shin Dragon's biggest changes entail its first two forms gaining attacks in the form of the first form using its base components to overwhelm attackers, and its second form firing a large Getter Beam out of its mouth. In Super Robot Wars Z3.1, it serves a minor role in the plot in the form of assisting Mazinger Z in unlocking its final attack by firing a Getter Beam at it. In the preview for Super Robot Wars Z3.2, Go is shown linked to Shin Dragon promising to upgrade an unspecified group of robots while Ryoma objects to a dependence on Getter Rays and Koji apparently questions Go about 'Mazinger's true power'. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_Armaggedon_Shine_Spark|Shin Dragon's Shin Shine Spark in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon in Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-hen Category:Robot Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Shin Getter Robo